Promises,Promises
by PoisonAngelMuse
Summary: What promises the future may hold for strangers Edward and Bella in a night they will never forget "So promise me only one thing, would you? Just don't ever make me promises No promises"


**A/N : And after more than one year I am back with this one shot! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Promises,Promises**

The dim lights of the bar shinned through her tick dark curls while she drank the last drop of her drink. I could see a mix of dark brown with strips of red. White skin and full red lips. It was a deep contrast against the black lace of her tight dress.

" You know, it's rude to stare" she said softly not looking at me.

"Who said I was staring" I asked.

" I could feel your eyes on me" she said, turning on my direction.

"What can I say? I am not the kind of guy to ignore such a great pair of legs" I said with a smirk.

" Do anyone even fall for this crap" she asked me looking at my arms tatoo´s that were showing over my open vest.

"From time to time. I am Edward" I said, giving her my hand.

"Hello Edward" she said, before turning back to look at the back of the bar.

"I am sorry, I didn´t get your name" I answered with sarcasm.

"That's because I didn´t give it to you pretty boy" she said, getting another drink from the bartender.

"Feisty, I like I would be much happier if I knew your name" I said, sitting on the both next to her looking at her tight black dress and killer high heels.

" Don´t you have anything better to do than keep harassing me" she said, looking right at me trying to look bored.

"Well, that's a bar, what else could I be doing here, besides trying to have a conversation with beautiful woman" I said with a huge smile on my lips.

"Well I don´t know, having a beer? Listening to the crap band that it is going to play next" she said putting her drink back on the counter before turning at my direction.

" Is that´s why you are here Brown Eyes" I asked

"Brown eyes? Really? Can´t you be more obvious" she said, before crossing her delicious legs one more time her short skirt going up her creamy thighs.

" You could be my Brown Eyed Girl any moment you like" I said, taking another drink from my beer.

" I think Van Morrison wants this line back" she said looking now at the stage in the corn of the bar.

"So, you are here for the band then, mysterius girl" I said with a smile trying to hide my surprised that mysterious hot girl even knew who Van Morrison was.

"Please, I am only here because my best friend went all psychotic over the guitarist" she said, getting up from her place at the bar and grabbing her small purse and paying for her drink.

" Well I heard he is a real southern gentlemen if that makes you feel any better" I said following her to the middle of the loud crown that was waiting for the band.

"It doesn't. I don´t like musicians" she said, crossing her arms against her chest, making her boobs almost fall of her tight strapless dress.

"What do you have against this entire category of hard working people" I asked with sarcasm, shutting on her hear cause the music was blasting so hard.

"Let´s just say it´s from past experience" she said, giving me a frozen look.

" Oh come one, I can´t believe you are going to let some asshole ruin all the groupie experience" I said laughing.

"Groupie experience" she asked, laughing,while running her hands over her long hair.

"You never know, you may have a Groupie deep inside of you" I said.

"Not likely" she said, looking straight to the stage, where a dark haired girl was chatting with Jasper.

"Is that your friend over there" I asked, pointing at the tinny dark haired chick.

"Unfortunately" she answered.

" Come on, is not so bad" I said, looking at Jazz putting all his southern charm on Brown Eyes friend.

" Its degrading, she is acting like a freaking guitar is the best thing they ever invented" she said pointing at her friend flirting .

"Actually that is a bass, the guitar is over there" I pointed at the guitar case next to the amplificator.

"Whatever" she said looking bored.

"Look, I am just saying that maybe some luck musician can change your mind" I said with a smirk.

"Promises, promises" she said with sarcasm.

"Come on, I bet that this band can change this weird perception of yours" I said

"I don´t think so pretty boy" she said with sarcasm.

"Let's make a bet, if you actually like the band you let me buy you a drink. If you don´t I will let you be all alone and brody just the way you want to be" I said, lost in her deep brown eyes.

" How about this, if I think some of those guys are any worth, I will let you buy me the drink and then you will be gone" she said, looking over her shoulder.

" Deal" I said, walking to the direction of the stage.

"Hey annoying boy , where are you going" she shouted looking confused.

" I do have a gig to play you know" I said, before despairing on the middle of the crown.

I walked over the stage, where Jasper was already on the bass, Emmett on the drums and Jake on the guitar. I walked over to where an antique piano of the bar was, and sat on the stool.

" We are Incubus, and it is so good to be here tonight" I said on the vintage microphone.

"This is called Promises,Promises" I said,looking right at the spot that Brown Eyed Girl was sharing with her dark haired friend.

The melody soon began to flow,a misture of the deep bass with the light tone of my piano keys.

_**Incubus – Promises,Promises**_

_I'm only 23 for another hour, give or take  
I'm a fan of yours and I need a good mistake  
I'm not a sinner or preacher, all I have is sleight of hand  
I do magic tricks for all the boys in the band_

I could see her surprised smile while she looked at my hands running over the piano keyboards.

Baby could I be  
The rabbit in your hat?  
I'd swing if you'd hand me  
Hand me the bat

Her tinny friend seems to know the entire lyrics of our song so I suspected she was a fan of our work. She kept dancing on the tunes and making small comments to Brown Eyes.

_I'm on the road of least resistance  
I'd rather give up than give in to this  
So promise me only one thing, would you?  
Just don't ever make me promises  
No promises_

I could feel Bella dark chocolate eyes burning on my skin, without looking at her I could feel she was burning. I knew that this song would make her think about the possibilities. I wasn´t asking her to marry me or to stay with me … I just wanted a chance.

_No promises_

A chance to make her mine.

_I've never done this before, promises, promises_  
_But I'm enjoying the illusion and the things my body says_  
_Now you see me, now you don't, oh how well you disappear_  
_What are you running from and may I interfere?_

Even if it was for only one night.

_Baby could I be  
The rabbit in your hat?  
I'd swing if you'd hand me  
Hand me the bat_

_Baby could I be_  
_The rabbit in your hat?_  
_I'd swing if you'd hand me_  
_Hand me the bat_

_I'm on the road of least resistance_  
_I'd rather give up than give in to this_  
_So promise me only one thing, would you?_  
_Just don't ever make me promises_  
_No promises_

_No promises_

_No promises_

_I'm on the road of least resistance_  
_I'd rather give up than give in to this_  
_So promise me only one thing, would you?_  
_Just don't ever make me promises_

_No, no promises_

Before the song was even finished she just disappeared in the middle of the crowd. I tried to find her but I could only see Tiny dancing and looking at Jasper direction. No more Brown Eyes.

I kept looking for her though the first set of songs we were playing for the night and at every turn of dark brown hair mixing in the middle of the crown in the dime light I thought I had found her. But it never was.

Tired of disappointment I stopped looking for the first girl that finally captured my attention for more than the few moments that a kick fuck could entail.

I found her and I lost her. How fuck up could destiny be?

My hands dropped the keyboard when Jasper announced to the crowd that we would make a small brake and then would come back for our final set.

I got up from my piano bench and walked down the small stage greeting some of our regular fans and for the first time trying to escape the mass of groupies that always thought that could get a good lay with any of us.

I saw Jasper and Tiny over one of the bar wall´s getting all over each other and Emm and Jake having a drink with their classic group of fan girls. But today that was so not my scenario.

I walked though the back of the bar were a dark corridor lead to our small and improvised backstage/ dressing – room.

But I may say I never thought what I would find as soon as I turned on the lights.

"Well took you enough" she said looking at me with a smile on her blood red lips.

"How did you get in here" I asked shocked that she managed to pass trough Sam.

" Well I have my ways" she said getting up from the old couch in the back of the room.

" And here was I thinking you didn´t like the band" I said grinning.

"The band was good … is the vocalist I am not sure about yet" she said stopping right in front of me.

" I heard he is a hell of a catch" I said breathing her sweet perfume.

"I sure as hell hope so ... and by the way my name is Bella" she said grabbing my pendent that was laying over my chest.

"Bella" I said tasting her name on my lips.

"_Just don't ever make me promises .. No promises" _she said softly licking the my ear.

That was all I needed.

In a quick moment we were a mass of fire and desire.

Her full lips tasted like honey and her hot body pressed against my hard one was making me as hard as I never been before.

"Fuck" I said moving my lips from her to her gentle neck to suck on her pulse point.

"God I want you" she said grabbing my hair.

"Then you have me" I said before attacking her lips once more.

My hands found the way down her back to her round tight ass. Her skin was soft and her legs toned and I couldn´t wait to feel then wrapped over my hips while I pounded over her sweet pussy.

The sounds of her sweet moaning were making me insane and I had to have her.

I pushed her body on the closest wall and soon her legs were around my hips and my hands found their way inside her creamy thighs.

"Fuck you are not wearing any panties" I said before sucking one of her nipples in my mouth, my fingers inside her wet and tight pussy.

"I thought you might like this" she said betweens grunts and moans.

"I will show you how much I like this" I said letting go of her full breasts to lift up her dress.

Her hands were immediately on the fly of my jeans.

"God" I shouted as her tinny hands wrapped themselves over my dick and started to pump it.

"Such a big boy aren´t you rock star" she said biting over my neck.

"You better stop this before this party is over" I said trying to grab a condom in my back pocket.

"Worried you can´t keep up with me" she asked with sarcasm.

"Oh baby girl you are so going to be sorry for saying that" I said fucking her with my fingers of my right hand while trying to rip the condom folder with my left.

"Let me" she said before taking the condom of my hands and slowly rolling it over my hard cock.

The second that the condom was in right place I was inside of her.

Nothing would prepare me for what I felt in that single second.

She was so hot and tight. Wet. Perfect. Just for me.

I felt she was getting used to my size so I start to slow pump inside and out of her hot core. Her moans and nails scrapping over my arms told me that I could go faster and harder. And I did.

" Don´t stop" she moaned at my ear.

"Fucking never" I said, grabbing her hips harder, trying to go deeper inside of her.

I never imagined in my entire life all of that shit about fireworks and rainbows, about meeting the one person that completed your entire life, but I think that what I was feeling at that moment was pretty close to that.

I was pounding so hard that her dress was probably getting ruined over the hard wall but I couldn´t find the will to stop. I just wanted her to fucking much.

"Edward,please" she moaned her legs getting even tighter over my waist. I could feel she was getting closer and closer.

" Just give it to me Brown Eyes" I said kissing her deeply.

" Fuck, harder ,please Edward" she screamed.

I grabbed her hips and threw her over a small table that had some empty bottles.

I could hear the sound of the glass breaking when it crashed on the floor but it didn´t matter…all that matter was her.

"Don´t stop" she moaned,her hands holding tight on the wood of the table, her knuckles almost white, her pussy wrapping over my dick, and when I pushed my fingers over her clit it was all she need.

"Ohh fuck" she screamed cumming all over my cock.

"Bella" I said letting my orgasm flow and my seed fill over the condom.

"Well that was interesting" she said after I removed myself from her and threw away the condom on the trash.

" What can I say I am to please" I said helping her get down from the table.

" So full of yourself aren´t you pretty boy" she said putting her clothes back at place.

"Well I may have one reason or two for that" I said sweetly kissing her on the lips.

"Edward what the fuck is you taking so long" an annoying Jasper said opening the door." Oh fuck, sorry I didn´t knew you had company" he said with an apologetic smile.

"It´s ok I was about to leave" Bella said before grabbing her clutch from the floor.

"Bella wait…" I said.

"Dude we have a set to finish" Jasper said.

"He is right pretty boy, your fans are waiting for you" she said touching my lips with hers.

"Are you leaving again" I asked holding her by her hand.

"I may stick around for a little bit, I am still not so sure about the vocalist" she said with a smile.

"Is that a promise" I asked with a smile.

" What can I say? So promise me only one thing, would you?  
Just don't ever make me promises" she said before giving me a final kiss and leaving me there hanging.

"Who knew, you may had found your match" Jasper said with a smirk.

"Just shut up dude, we have a gig to finish and I have a small brunette to take home". I said with a smile.

After all you never know what promises the future hold us.

The End.

* * *

**A/N : Hope you guys had enjoyed this small one shot and let me know what you guys think.**

**Try to look for the song 'Promises,Promises' from Incubus on youtube! That song rocks!**

**Xoxo**

**C.**


End file.
